<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advanced Magic by Bikky1pas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716263">Advanced Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikky1pas/pseuds/Bikky1pas'>Bikky1pas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikky1pas/pseuds/Bikky1pas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's friends were always there with him. but what will happen when his friends don't even recognize him. Now, how will he save not only himself but his friends and the world?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Tennyson/Julie Yamamoto, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here comes the next part, hope you like it. Sorry in advance for any English mistake and please inform me about it if you find one, this will be very helpful for me. </p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>This headache, not only head but his whole body was in pain, was he going to die?</p><p>Slowly the pain started to decrease and at the end vanishes completely. The first thing he felt was mud in his mouth. When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the dirt. He looks around the area, which was a beach. But this is weird that nothing is here on a sunny day like this. He was not even sure what time it is and how he reached here. What he last remember is that he was in his cousin's house. Then he recalls about his exam. He can't afford to miss his review. After some time, he realized that he was still in Bellwood, his town. Julie's house was near there; she could give him a lift to school. Julie was Ben's girlfriend.</p><p>After walking for some time which felt to be thousands of years he reached to a broken house, not any broken house, it was Julie's house. The place where should be a door to enter was black. He went inside to find her, he searched the whole house, but there was no trace of Julie. Where was she?</p><p>Just as he exits from there, he saw two DNAliens. They are some aliens who work for Hybrids. Hybrids are trying to take over the earth for a long time. When they were about to attack him, he hit hard on his left wrist to activate Omnitrix, but he caught on his arm only because Omnitrix is not there. One of the DNA aliens spit some yellowish thing on him, but he moves from the target location on time and hides inside the house. Usually, he enjoyed fighting with aliens, but right now there are more important things. Those DNAliens searched for him for some time then leave. But the main problem is still here. Omnitrix is missing. </p><p>Ben is walking on the road for more an hour now and hadn't found even a single human. It was almost like, all human beings disappear suddenly. He thought about calling someone, but He doesn't have his phone in his pocket. He also doesn't have his plumber batch (Omnitrix) with him. That means no way to contact anyone.</p><p>After walking for some time, he reached the location where he always went, whenever he is in trouble. He was half expecting it also be missing just like everything, but it was there, red-colored van - Ruskbucket. It was his Grand Father's van. He ran towards its door in excitement to knock on it and waited for his grandpa to open the door. But no one came. He tried again but still no reply. He then moved towards the rocks and picked up a spare key from there of the van. The van was unlocked, but still, there was no sign of grandpa. The interior was in terrible condition, may be a result of some fighting. There was nothing else he could found there, so he came out.</p><p>Outside, he saw two girls at a distance running away from DNAliens. After looking closely, he found out that one of them was Julie. For the first time, Ben became happy after waking up at the beach. He ran towards her. When the DNAlien was about to spit the same yellowish liquid on her, he pulls her arm, then takes her towards the jungle. The other girl was close behind them. All three of them hide behind some bushes till the DNAlien left.</p><p>"Thank you for helping us," said Julie with a soft smile on her face.</p><p>"Its ok Julie, you don't need to thank me but what is this going on, why there is no human around, where is a grandpa and where is my Omnitrix," he asked everything at once as he just wanted to know everything.</p><p>But there is a weird expression on her face; she said in confusion "what are you talking about, don't you know everything about those creatures, what is Omnitrix and how you know my name?" that was weird.</p><p>"Of course I know your name, you are my girlfriend" he responded.</p><p>"What?" just one word comes out of her mouth taking some steps backward "What are you talking about? I don't even know you, and we are leaving" saying that she begins to leave. He wanted to stop her, he held her hand, but she pulled it, and when they were about to leave some more DNAliens came and surrounded them. He tried to fight them, but he needs Omnitrix to fight them.</p><p>Ben moved near to Julie to try to protect her. Just one spit from DNAlients and they both got stuck to the ground. The second girl also held near them. Then he came, the Hybrid. Another DNAlien brought a box near him, and the Hybrid opens it to take out a Xenocyte. Xenocytes are small purple creatures with a singular eye. When they bond with a human, the human also became a DNAlien.</p><p>Ben wanted to fight him. He was not willing to become one of them, but his hands and legs were stuck in the yellow liquid spat by those creatures.</p><p>The Hybrid went near to Julie first, "Come join me, my new servant", he said with pride in his tone while bringing the Xenocyte near her.</p><p>"Stay away from Julie, Hybrid" Ben shouted with his full power.</p><p>"Huh" he was confused, "You know about me, I think you want to be my servant first" he began to come near him with the Xenocyte in his hands.</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>That's it for today; please tell me to do you like it?</p><p>Don't forget to give a vote.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter -2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here comes the next part, hope you like it. Sorry in advance for any English mistake and please inform me about it if you find one, this will be very helpful for me.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>This headache, not only head but his whole body was in pain, was he going to die?</p><p>Slowly the pain started to decrease and at the end vanishes completely. The first thing he felt was mud in his mouth. When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the dirt. He looks around the area, which was a beach. But this is weird that nothing is here on a sunny day like this. He was not even sure what time it is and how he reached here. What he last remember is that he was in his cousin's house. Then he recalls about his exam. He can't afford to miss his review. After some time, he realized that he was still in Bellwood, his town. Julie's house was near there; she could give him a lift to school. Julie was Ben's girlfriend.</p><p>After walking for some time which felt to be thousands of years he reached to a broken house, not any broken house, it was Julie's house. The place where should be a door to enter was black. He went inside to find her, he searched the whole house, but there was no trace of Julie. Where was she?</p><p>Just as he exits from there, he saw two DNAliens. They are some aliens who work for Hybrids. Hybrids are trying to take over the earth for a long time. When they were about to attack him, he hit hard on his left wrist to activate Omnitrix, but he caught on his arm only because Omnitrix is not there. One of the DNA aliens spit some yellowish thing on him, but he moves from the target location on time and hides inside the house. Usually, he enjoyed fighting with aliens, but right now there are more important things. Those DNAliens searched for him for some time then leave. But the main problem is still here. Omnitrix is missing.</p><p>Ben is walking on the road for more an hour now and hadn't found even a single human. It was almost like, all human beings disappear suddenly. He thought about calling someone, but He doesn't have his phone in his pocket. He also doesn't have his plumber batch (Omnitrix) with him. That means no way to contact anyone.</p><p>After walking for some time, he reached the location where he always went, whenever he is in trouble. He was half expecting it also be missing just like everything, but it was there, red-colored van - Ruskbucket. It was his Grand Father's van. He ran towards its door in excitement to knock on it and waited for his grandpa to open the door. But no one came. He tried again but still no reply. He then moved towards the rocks and picked up a spare key from there of the van. The van was unlocked, but still, there was no sign of grandpa. The interior was in terrible condition, may be a result of some fighting. There was nothing else he could found there, so he came out.</p><p>Outside, he saw two girls at a distance running away from DNAliens. After looking closely, he found out that one of them was Julie. For the first time, Ben became happy after waking up at the beach. He ran towards her. When the DNAlien was about to spit the same yellowish liquid on her, he pulls her arm, then takes her towards the jungle. The other girl was close behind them. All three of them hide behind some bushes till the DNAlien left.</p><p>"Thank you for helping us," said Julie with a soft smile on her face.</p><p>"Its ok, Julie, you don't need to thank me but what is this going on, why there is no human around, where is a grandpa and where is my Omnitrix," he asked everything at once as he just wanted to know everything.</p><p>But there is a weird expression on her face; she said in confusion "what are you talking about, don't you know everything about those creatures, what is Omnitrix and how you know my name?" that was weird.</p><p>"Of course I know your name, you are my girlfriend" he responded.</p><p>"What?" just one word come out of her mouth taking some steps backward "What are you talking about? I don't even know you, and we are leaving" saying that she begins to leave. He wanted to stop her, he held her hand, but she pulled it, and when they were about to leave some more DNAliens came and surrounded them. He tried to fight them, but he needs Omnitrix to fight them.</p><p>Ben moved near to Julie to try to protect her. Just one spit from DNAlients and they both got stuck to the ground. The second girl also held near them. Then he came, the Hybrid. Another DNAlien brought a box near him, and the Hybrid opens it to take out a Xenocyte. Xenocytes are small purple creatures with a singular eye. When they bond with a human, the human also became a DNAlien.</p><p>Ben wanted to fight him. He was not willing to become one of them, but his hands and legs were stuck in the yellow liquid spat by those creatures.</p><p>The Hybrid went near to Julie first, "Come join me, my new servant", he said with pride in his tone while bringing the Xenocyte near her.</p><p>"Stay away from Julie, Hybrid" Ben shouted with his full power.</p><p>"Huh" he was confused, "You know about me, I think you want to be my servant first" he began to come near him with the Xenocyte in his hands.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>That's it for today; please tell me to do you like it?</p><p>Don't forget to add to follow the story. So, you can get alerts to updates.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>